ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spook
Anyone think we should remove the line about claiming as puppetmaster? It doesn't seem to add anything relevant to information about Spook, and would probably fit better into misc. facts about Automatons.--Matt4684 00:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC) The drop rate on the Traveler's Mantle is an exaggeration; as with several drop rates on wiki, people tend to update them when they get the big-ticket drop. Do you best to check in especially when you don't get what you wanted.--Meepith1028 22:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) RMT camps this one alot -Xiath 08:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) "'''Contrary to popular belief, Spook is not a notorious monster....'"'' I disagree with this statement as be pure definition the fact that there is only one monster with the name "Spook", it would indeed make him "Notorious". Given that he drops a Unique item in conjunction with the specific spawning conditions as well as his spawning placement, I would say that classifies him as a "NM" as well. I recommend the removal of this statement. It doesn't have a specific spawning condition, it pops from 20:00 to 4:00, just like every undead in any open area (with possible exceptions). A "Notorious Monster" is something that cons as "Impossible to gauge", and this mob has never checked like that. He dosnt say "Impossible to gauge." Though. So i still think he is a normal mob, even that he drops a unique item. -Xiath 08:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) looks like he got his respawn timer reduced from 4hr to 3hr. just killed him @2000, 2300 & 0200. ohh & i don't think of him as an NM, but more of an infamous mob--Jaymz6 20:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Mitarashichan - Server: Fenrir. Spook can be popped at least 4 times (counting initial pop) in its 20:00-4:00 time span, and it has roughly 275 hp. (killed once with no attacks, straight Dancing Edge weapon skill kill, did exactly 275 damage and Spook dropped like a rock). The above comment is completely incorrect. Spook will only pop a maximum of three times. At level 99 spook can be killed with a single hit. That said, even when killed within seconds of popping(the time it takes you to draw out your weapon), you will still be about 2 minutes short of a potential fourth pop. It pops every 3 vanadiel hours. That said you have a window of 8 vanadiel hours, so counting the first pop you would get a pop at 20:00, 23:00, 2:00. You wouldn't get one at 5:00 since the window closes at 4:00. Shinoha - Shiva: I'll confirm that Spook can pop a 4th time in one night. I've killed it 4 times in the night. If I go back there I'll take a screenshot when it happens. It was something like 20:05 22:00 00:30 then 3:00 or so. I thought it was very strange it popped so quickly. It had always been 3 per night max in CoP days. Ollorin - Asura: Can re-confirm 4 pops. Just saw it happen; the faster the kills, the faster the spawns, up to 4 of them if time allows. Testimonials *12PLD/WAR Solo - Easy to solo, didn't use 2-hour, but popped holy circle at the start. (Even had a magic bones aggro me as well.) *14DNC/WAR Solo - Tough fight for me, lack of drain samba really hurts, highly recommend pulling the spook away from the bones. Level 15 would have made this fight a lot easier